


【尊厭】既害羞又丟臉的約會

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 2





	【尊厭】既害羞又丟臉的約會

⠀  
白日的烈陽對於李知勳而言太過刺眼，習慣於室內舒適環境的他不論李燦如何苦苦相勸，他都賴在鬆軟不已的床上不想出門。⠀  
⠀  
從陽台外頭便能看見清澈彷彿能看見水母無賴的隨海浪飄浮順道覓食的碧色海灘，然而李知勳毫不在意，美景猶如浮雲般一昧地滑著手機，時不時還因有趣影片而開懷大笑。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李燦真的巴不得把大自己三歲的同姓哥哥直接丟下一樓，也省了一路拖著他到海邊的力氣。所幸，權順榮在群組問大家要不要一起吃晚餐才讓李知勳打消了叫Room Service的念頭。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
接近傍晚的夜晚，橘紅色的夕陽漸漸沒入海裡。在吃晚餐之前，李氏兄弟兩人一塊散步在木棧道上。其實兩人也不太知道該說些什麼，畢竟沒什麼共同話題，說了感覺也搭不上。他們只是默默地走到尾端接著坐下，兩腳懸在空中，餘暉仍倒映在變得昏暗的海裡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「燦，我們來打賭吧！看誰先從跑到沙灘，輸的人要背贏者。」可能肚子餓了腦袋也開始昏昏沉沉，李知勳突然起了提議，李燦點頭表示答應。兩個男人幼稚地倒數三二一然後奔跑著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
距離其實很短是不到一分鐘就能跑完的程度，李燦難得有能贏咱團霸的機會，跑得氣喘吁吁也在所不辭想要贏，即使獎勵非常羞恥。李知勳則是儲備體力的類型，一開始不匆不忙地跟在李燦後頭，直到快到終點才超越他，接著倒在冰涼的沙灘上喘著氣。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李燦咬緊牙關眼裡滿是可惜，但看李知勳躺在沙灘上玩起沙天使的模樣嘴邊不禁露出一抹微笑。這哥有時候還是挺可愛，不討厭人的。他也學起知勳的動作，弄得全身都是沙子，李知勳疑惑地瞧著李燦，彷彿他又吃錯了藥完全沒想到他是在模仿自己。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「好了輸家背我吧！」成為贏者的李知勳嘴角兩旁的梨渦明顯浮現，他拍了拍褲子上的沙子準備好當騎馬打仗負責攻擊的那人，而馬便是李燦。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李燦心想剛剛可愛的知勳哥跑哪去了，他摸摸鼻子雙手背在後面且蹲低要讓李知勳上來，李知勳無所畏懼地就這麼趴了上去，兩手圈著李燦的脖子。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在幾年前是李知勳背著李燦，現在則是風水輪流轉換成李燦背自家哥哥，倒是忙內長高了不少。沿著海灘散步，不時還得注意海浪會不會就這麼打上來，弄濕了只穿著拖鞋的腳，不過位於上方的李知勳只需要注意寶貝拖鞋會不會掉落罷了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳哥，老實說這樣你不覺得丟人嗎？」⠀  
⠀  
「什麼丟人了。」⠀  
⠀  
「背你啊！我還要背你多久啊......」⠀  
⠀  
「這個嘛......看我高興。」⠀  
⠀


End file.
